There are known techniques of estimating depths in an image, based on a two-dimensional image (a still image, moving image, etc.), and generating a parallax image based on the information indicating the estimated depths.
For example, JP-A 2005-151534 (KOKAI) discloses a method of blending models corresponding to the depth (i.e., perceivable depth) information items of a plurality of images in accordance with high-frequency components in the images, and adding a red signal as a color signal of the images to the resultant depth model to obtain final depth (i.e., perceivable depth) information. Further, C.-C. Cheng, C.-T. Li, Y.-M. Tsai and L.-G. Chen, “A Quality-Scalable Depth-Aware Video Processing System,” SID2009 discloses a method of acquiring depth (i.e., perceivable depth) information items on the entire image by estimation using three methods, and subjecting the acquired three depth information items to weighted averaging to generate final depth information.